


Red Garden

by Batistasprincess



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:56:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batistasprincess/pseuds/Batistasprincess
Summary: In the darkness of WWE, a war between two clans over a group of human ladies has come to be. The Crulean clan being lead by Drew McIntyre and The Foenix Clan lead by John Cena via for their hearts. What will happen to Mel and her friends? And what is the Red Garden? Welcome to the Remastered edition of "Red Garden" a tale of vampires, love, legend and blood.





	Red Garden

**(Authors note: So I decided to reboot a good majority of my fanfics both my Quizilla and Fanfiction.net ones. I didn’t take down “War of the Roses” seeing how it’s the newest one and I’m still working on chapter 2 of that. So here’s chapter 1 of “Red Garden”)**

 

Chapter 1: Drømme eller virkelighed? (Dreams or reality?)

I thought maybe I was homesick or maybe I was starting to lose my mind. Night after night it felt like these dreams were becoming more real. That I was starting to develop some type of psychic abilities. The dream would start off with me waking up upon a bed and a man would be sitting next to me on a bed. It would go onto have the person speak to me in an accent and moments later I wake up in pain. Tonight would be no different.

 

Each time this would happen, it felt like my body’s soul was detached from the body itself. My sea-storm eyes opened to see a dim lit room via candle light. Slowly my body rose up to look around. The room had blue coloured walls with black marble floors. The bed I was on dressed with dark red sheets and virgin white pillowcases. I look at myself and I was in crimson nightgown, my long brunette hair was down.

 

I heard a soft chuckle in my right ear and I look over. His ice blue eyes met my seastorm ones; his long brown fell at his back. He was dressed in a blue shirt and black dress pants. I felt myself blush at his appearance tonight.  I swear I should know who this person is but…I can’t remember. Each time I would wake from my dreams the name would escape me.

 

“Hello my slave”. His Scottish accent rang out.

 

“Hej, my Master”. I replied in my Danish accent.

 

His hand lifted mine and he kissed it lightly. I smile and he takes me into his arms. His heart beat slowly that you could swear it was going to stop. His right hand stroke my hair causing me to purr. My eyes shut gently.

 

“Sleep well”?

 

“Ja, I did”.

 

“Good, good I was getting worried”.

 

The kindness in his words tickled my ears lightly. My eyes reopened and looked back up into his. “Master” leaned and kissed me. I wrap my arms around his neck deepening it. My heart skipped a beat as we fell onto the bed. His eyes once again met mine but the irises had turn maroon. I didn’t fear this for some reason, no it made me lust for him more. The man called "Master" enchanted me with his spell. I felt safe around him. He kissed now my neck causing me to moan.

 

“Do you crave me”?

 

“Ja”.

 

“Melanie, you are mine”.

 

With that my neck felt like it was burning…

 

I wake up jolting up right, my heart pounding like an anxiety attack crashed into it. I turned the alarm clock and it reads three-am. Dead-time, the witching hour, whatever you’d like to call it; I’d always wake up around this time and it creped me out slightly. I lie back down and sigh but before hitting the pillow my neck felt like it was stabbed. I bit my lower lip and kicked the covers off. I got up from the bed and zombishly looked for the light switch to the bathroom. I made my way to the mirror and started to examine my neck. I didn’t see any marks, just redness but that could have been from a brush burn. I wish Alice wouldn’t have tackled me down earlier. I took a deep breath and smiled at myself that everything was going to be okay.

 

Or was it?

 

I looked up and saw someone else looking in the mirror behind me. I screamed loudly and turned around. I scan the bathroom and saw no one. Dear God I need to lay off the ginger ale. With that I turned the switch off and walked out of the bath room. I hopped back into bed and covered myself. But the feeling of being watched took over my emotions. I turned my body from the window toward the door, fear slapped me hard causing my eyes to lit up and my throat to close. I opened my mouth but I couldn’t scream or speak a word. At the door I could see someone cloaked in darkness. I couldn’t make out who it was but I could tell it was a man. The man didn’t move but I could tell his eyes were stalking my body, watching every breath I tried not to take. Finally my voice cracked with a question.

 

“Who are you”?

 

The man didn’t answer but his eyes turned into a glowing maroon. The scent of roses filled my nose calming me. “Master” was in the room or was I just dreaming again? I went to grab anything that made light or something I could defend myself with. I wasn’t sure if I could trust him or not but “Master” walked over to me slowly. He grabbed my arm lightly and looked at me.

 

“Relax; I will never hurt you I promise”.

 

"This is just a dream! You're not real! I'm still asleep in a hotel room and I'll be getting up in three hours to catch a flight".

 

"Master" chuckles deeply. His eyes turn to normal and they stopped glowing.

 

"This isn't a dream my little slave. You'll be with me very soon, and to keep my word". He said.

 

He lifted my arm biting it. I scream out in pain, but he cut it out with a kiss. I pass out from the pain. The last thing I heard was: "Soon…Melanie…soon".

 

“Do you believe in Vampires”? Was how our first conversation of the day started.

 

I was currently with my friend Mandy Neidhart, younger sister of Natalya. We were sitting at a McDonalads in an Airport at six am. We in the WWE were heading to Ayr, Scotland home of my best male friend Drew McIntyre and our first stop in the European tour! That made excited knowing that we’ll be going to my home in Denmark. So I checked my arm this morning and saw two bite marks. Dude what the hel?! I mean, I’m creped out by it. Mandy’s chocolate colour eyes met my sea-storm ones. She knew I was gonna drop a bomb.

 

“In a way I do why”?

 

“I think one came into my room last night”.

 

Her eyes lit up in shock.

 

“Same here I mean look”!

 

Mandy leaned over the table and showed me her neck’s right side. There were two small teeth holes. I show her my right arm and again two small teeth holes. Both of us knew we weren’t crazy. Suddenly our friend Jessie Stiles another one in our gang walked up to us. She took a chair, flipped it around and sat down. Her blonde hair covers her right eye so I could only see her left jade colour eye.

 

“You two were bitten too”?

 

Jessie showed us her left arm.

 

“This is crazy”! I yelled.

 

“I know it’s like we’re-” Mandy stopped herself and started to think.

 

“What Mandy”? Jessie asked.

 

“Like we were marked”. She shouted.

 

I covered her mouth and my eyes went wide as in to say: “Shut up, don’t say it so loud. You want everyone to think we’re crazy””

 

“We should ask Jamie, Esther, Alice and Adrienne is they were bitten as well”. Jessie said referring to the rest of our crew. As on cue, Jamie DiBiase walked over to us. Her normal tan skin was pale and her jet colour eyes were in pure shock. We got up and ran over to her. Jess and I took Jamie and helped her over to a chair. Mandy gave Jamie bottled water and Jamie started to drink it. After a moment Jamie placed the bottle down.

 

“Jamie what the hell happened”? Mandy asked.

 

Jamie looked up at us.

 

“Okay so I was bitten on the left side of my neck last night…I was walking over to find you guys and ran into Cody. I saw his eyes...they were red or even more like maroon”! Jamie said trying to keep calm.

 

Mandy pulled Jamie into a hug and I got a flash back to my dream; I remembered this time.

 

_“His eyes looked into mine and turned a maroon red”._

Alice Ryan let out a loud scream as she was flipping out. She showed us the left side of her rib cage. We saw bite marks and both Jess and I pulled Alice down into a chair. Alice being herself tried to struggle out.

 

“Alice calm the fuck down or you’re taking your pills”! Jamie threatened.

 

Alice snapped her head over to her.

 

“You wouldn’t dare”! She growled.

 

“You know I would”. Jamie replied.

 

Alice calmed down and Esther with Adrienne walked over to us. Esther was bitten on the left wrist while Adrienne was on the right one.

 

“What the fuck is going on”? Alice asked.

 

“I think it’s vampires”. Mandy answered.

 

“Really now”? Esther asked.

 

“I thought it was just Dean being kinky”. Adrienne added.

 

“It makes sense, I mean we’re all bitten and Jamie said Cody’s eyes were red. Mel’s been keeping a dream diary”. Mandy explained.

 

“Okay Mandy Candy but really why couldn’t it be werewolves”? Jessie asked.

 

We all let out a groan.

 

“Shut up! We’re not talking about “Team Edward” or “Team Jacob”! We need to find these guys who did this and kick their asses”! I hissed.

 

“How Mel how”? Alice asked.

 

“Simple Alice, we go all Buffy on their asses”. Adrienne answered for me.

 

“True that but we need a plan”. Esther said.

 

“That we do! So does anyone have a plan”? I asked.

 

The gang and I hunched over the table and lightly started to talk. But from out in the distance someone was watching them. A smirk was on his face and his phone rang. He answered it and continued to watch them.

 


End file.
